Torn Two Ways
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron in Rain's point of view.
1. The Encounter

**Yep, new Spirit story!**

**Anyway, like the summary said, this is Rain's point of view throughout the movie ((at least until she comes in)). I'll be making up most of the crap before she meets Spirit.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - The Encounter

I had spent most of my life with Little Creek. My mother, White Cloud, had given birth to me in the wild, and I lived with her until the herd abandoned me at one year of age. I wandered around by myself for a while, wishing someone would take me into their possession and take care of me like I longed for.

Then, I met a young Indian one calm, cool morning. I was asleep, and I heard something in the slow-moving river just outside the cave that I had claimed my own. I walked outside and crouched behind the bush the best I could, my eyes on the strange creature that I thought to be dangerous. My mother had told me about the strange way of the two-leggeds before.

Then, he saw me. He stared at me and I stared back, loosening my legs, ready to run. He got up slowly and my head followed him, my eyes wide with fright, my heart leaping in my chest. I was so afraid, but I had little problem in hiding it.

I had gotten past very many enemies, such as cougars and angry stallions, and even a few colts that had tried to steal me... But I had never encountered a two-legged before in my life.

My senses told me to run, but I was frozen to the ground in fear. My eyes wide, I stared at him, watching his every move.

He slowly put his hand up and out. It looked as if my muzzle would fit perfectly in his hand. My conscience was screaming at me; _Don't do it! Don't do it!_ But it felt like I could.

I pressed my nose to his outstretched palm, and a wave of comfort washed over me. He gently stroked my nose and I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of being touched. I had completely forgotten the feeling of something else's touch, and it felt amazing.

He took his hand off my nose, and I looked at him. He looked back, and I saw something in his eyes, but I couldn't exactly put my hoof on it.

We walked along the river, his hand on the side of my neck. He talked to me, and it was a comforting feeling.

"I left my village, girl. I don't belong there."

I gave him a look of confusion and misunderstanding.

"You probably don't understand. But have you ever felt like you don't belong somewhere? That you're not wanted?"

I narrowed my eyes to the ground, watching my hooves move as I walked. I didn't give him any kind of look, but by the tone of his voice, I was guessing he somehow knew.

"I do. And it's not very comforting. I hate feeling unloved."

I nickered at him softly, my eyes full of hurt, anger, and sadness.

"I think I'll stick around with you for a while, girl. I like you a lot."

I smiled, hoping he would return the favor, but he didn't see me. I put my ears back in disappoinment and frowned, but once again, he didn't notice.

End of Chapter 1

Did ya likey? Please review!


	2. Wonder

I have no idea what the crap happened, but my WordPad disappeared, so right now I'm using NotePad... I apologize for any inconvenience or if my paragraphs look weird... All that good crap. NotePad sucks.

I didn't get many reviews for my first chapter, so PLEASE review for this one! And if you don't like the story... And I'm talking to my only reviewer ((hint hint!)), DON'T review! ((FYI: I'm getting kinda sick of you.))

Chapter 2 - Wonder

I'd been with him ever since, and I couldn't help but think every day of my life. How unlucky I was; how unloved; how fortunate I now was.

It had usually pained me to think of my troubled past, but now, as I looked at the good side of things, it felt amazing. I was actually loved again, and the feeling was amazing.

Little Creek and I had decided to travel back to his village. He had said that now, since he had something he could give love to and receive it back, he would feel like he belonged once again. I felt somewhat accomplished, considering I; the simple little lonely filly; had made his world.

We traveled to his village, his hand once again on my neck as we moved. I still didn't feel comfortable letting him ride me, and I still didn't trust him. My mother told me tales of her past life, in a different herd, where two-leggeds came in and destroyed their territory. My mother was the only one that made it out untamed. She then got taken in by a handsome stallion, whom was my father.

She had said I was her life; her saving grace. I couldn't help but wonder why I had been kicked out of the herd, but I tried not to think of it often, as it troubled me so.

"You need a name, girl. You really do. I've been with you long enough to learn your personality... But I can't think of anything."

I took no other action, still fighting the battle in my mind as to why I was forced out of my simple herd life with the mare and stallion I dearly loved and cherished.

Was it my father? I had just now realized that I had never thought of him... Let alone seen him around me.

But I had to think of the herd. Lead stallions were almost never seen by the members of the band, so that issue was off the table. Plus, it wasn't like I had never seen him around at ALL.

I had had enough of this today. I finally pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and concentrated on my two-legged companion.

Short. Very short. Stocky build, nice-sized muscles. He looked much nicer than my mother had described the two-leggeds to be. His touch was like magic... Or it could easily have been that I had completely forgotten the feeling... But I didn't know. Right now, I didn't feel like I knew much of anything. I had felt like that for a while now, and I hoped that feeling would go away very soon. I didn't like it, and it troubled me every day of my life.

I had been spending my life in wonder. Little Creek had saved me, and for that, I was grateful.

Little did I know that a brave young stallion would soon come into my life, changing it forever, and I would then be torn two ways quite painfully.

End of Chapter 2

Whatcha think? Review please! And remember... I'm using NotePad, so I apologize if the graphics look weird or whatever. Not my fault. 


	3. The Journey

**Dang it's been a long time, and I apologize for that… I kinda took a break from writing… But oh well. I may be back on it. But that's not a promise.**

Chapter 3

It had seemed like forever since I had met Little Creek now. I had been living happily in his village for a while now, I had finally trusted him enough to ride me, and I didn't think I could get any happier. Little did I know my life would soon get much better than I had ever expected.

One day I heard word from the other horses that Little Creek was going somewhere, most likely without me. I didn't know what they were talking about and didn't believe it was true at first, but one thing I did know was that I was concerned. I knew that I trusted him, but somehow the thought of him leaving wasn't a comforting feeling and I started to question if I really did trust him. What if he never came back? What if he left me forever?

My heart sank into my stomach, and for a minute, I didn't know what to think.

Luckily, the next day, I found out that my friend was taking me with him, and my heart leapt for joy. We ended up departing from our village the next day. The road was long and I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted him and didn't question his authority; he was in charge.

It took us three days to reach our destination; some kind of camp in the middle of a dry, dusty nowhere that gave me an awkward vibe. Little Creek jumped off of my back, grabbed onto my mane and led me to the back of the tall, wooden fort, and he motioned for me to keep quiet and left me there alone. I didn't know why he had done that, but I trusted him. I just hoped he would come back for me and that we would both return home safe and unharmed.

After a little while, I heard a racket that sounded like it was coming from the front of the gargantuan fort. I panicked and ran into the nearby woods. My ears went back and I lowered my head when I saw my Indian friend being pulled into the camp by his arms, his feet dragging on the ground. I refrained from making any sounds, for even the slightest snort would give away my hiding place.

Three days passed. I began to grow hungry and weak and was losing all of my hope until many different noises that frightened me were heard from the camp. I longed to know what was going on. My heart was racing a mile a minute. My stomach was upset. My eyes grew wide. After what seemed like an eternity, a huge bunch of horses emerged from the fort. Strangely, all of them were brown except for one, a quite handsome buckskin stallion with a dark brown mane and tail; and my Indian friend was on his back!

Suddenly I heard Little Creek whistle for me. My ears perked up and I ran out of the woods excitedly towards him. I gave the stallion a mischievous, playful look and ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He gave me a sinister, almost evil, look. I stood my ground as Little Creek jumped off the back of the stallion and his fellow Indian friends threw ropes around the stallion's neck. He looked away from everybody and lowered his neck in frustration.

End of Chapter 3

Did you likey? Review please!


	4. Curiosity

**Chapter 4**

Everything finally settled down after about an hour or so. We made our way back to the village by nightfall. Little Creek on my back, we walked into the small corral that was used to train the foals that the mares of the village conceived. We untied him and left him in there to rest for the night.

The next morning, I was grazing near the corral and couldn't help but overhear him stirring. He woke up and found the apples that were by his side that my Indian friend had left for him, and he took a huge bite out of one of them. I tried with all my might not to look.

He looked at me curiously and tried to get my attention. I decided to torment him some and acted like I didn't see him. Little Creek came up to me and I danced around him, letting him stroke my mane and my face while the stallion looked at me like I wasn't normal. I could understand where he was coming from, but I didn't do anything of the sort to make it known to him.

The next day, my Indian friend led him into the corral, a blanket lying across his arm. I overlooked them as I grazed from my favorite apple tree on the top of the hill that overlooked our beautiful, scenic village, and I have to say that it was quite amusing.

I noticed that the stallion was getting ornery with Little Creek, so I trotted down to the corral to keep watch over the two. I got there right before he decided to chase my Indian friend out of the corral, and I snapped at him as soon as he made a move on him. The stallion looked at me with a smug look, acting like he didn't care. But I knew better.

Months passed and we began spending a lot more time together. I didn't know about him, but I was starting to have feelings for this interesting horse. His mane was growing back, and I couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot more attractive with it grown out. Little Creek had started a habit with us, tying a connected rope around our necks so I could show him around the village. I showed him the secrets, the tricks, and the hidden nooks and crannies that only I knew about. I wanted to share everything imaginable with this stallion.

After at least half a year, we had developed mutual feelings for each other. I still showed him a little thing or two about the village that he still didn't know about, but we enjoyed spending time together no matter where we went. I took him to my favorite river one day, and that was the day that we shared everything.


	5. Pain

**It's been a really long time since I've updated, and I apologize. I'm trying to catch up on all of my fanfiction. I started a Ghost Rider fanfic, and that made me realize that I've left all of my other stories hanging by a thread. I sort of forgot about this story, and I honestly hate writing it now, but I'll definitely finish it. Please review this chapter, and I don't know when the next one will be up. I'm not making any promises that it will be soon. **

**Chapter 5**

We circled round and round as we swam in the pool at the mouth of the river, looking into each other's eyes and nickering soft vows of love to one another. I couldn't help but notice how strong and attractive this stallion was; he would make a fine sire for colts and fillies. I hoped that one day, we could start a family of our own. I didn't ever want him to leave me.

We finished swimming, and on our way to my former apple tree that was now ours to share, we both heard the sound of an eagle crying out to Spirit in the distance. The eagle circled above our heads a few times and cried out to my stallion, and he replied, telling him of his journey and how much he missed his herd life. The eagle looked disappointed in him, and Spirit hung his head for a moment, watching his friend leave him once again.

I nickered to him softly, and asked him if he missed his old life and if he was going to leave me. I didn't want him to go, but at the same time, I wanted him to be happy. He whinnied to me softly and told me that he would never go without me. My heart was reassured, and we resumed the walk down to our tree, but he lagged behind me a bit. I could tell that he was torn between his herd and I, but I didn't make my feelings to him evident in any way. I didn't want to cause him any more troublesome thoughts; he might have changed his mind. I wanted him to stay with me.

We grazed for a short while, before I heard noises that sounded like a stampede of horses coming for our village. Spirit and I sniffed the air, and his eyes grew wide and we both ran to the ledge. What we both saw blew us away; man had come to our village. Not just any man, the man that would come and capture our people and our fellow horse friends. Spirit told me to run away with him so that we weren't in any sort of danger, but I told him that I couldn't leave Little Creek alone. I had to help my friends.

I started to run and didn't see that he was following me until the men tore down Little Creek's teepee. I cried out in fear as my Indian friend got on my back and we ran to the rushing river up ahead. The leader of the strange men followed us on horseback as well. He gained speed on us, and I began to get very frightened. We got trapped on the side of the river, and the man shot at us with a gun. He shot me in the side of the arm, and I felt the pain creep all throughout my body. I could barely concentrate on anything as the river took me down. I saw the leader of the men aim his gun at Little Creek, and before I could see anything, I heard a gunshot. I could only think of the worst, and it killed me that I couldn't see what happened to my Indian friend.

Suddenly, I saw Spirit running alongside the river. I yelled out to him again and again and again, hoping he would be able to save me. I went underwater at least five times before he jumped into the river and picked me up, put me on his back, and lay my head on his. I closed my eyes and was barely conscious and don't remember much, and the last amount of pain I experienced was falling down the waterfall at the end of the rushing river and bumping my head on a rock. The pain was excruciating, but as long as Spirit was there, I felt okay inside.

He lay beside me that night, and I rested the best I could. Later on that night, I heard rustling noises, and all of the sudden, I felt Spirit being pulled away from me. I opened my eyes and watched the men drag him away by a rope around his neck, and we whinnied out our goodbyes to each other. I wanted desperately for him to still be laying by my side; without him or anyone beside me right now, I knew I wouldn't have the strength to go on any longer. The pain in my heart was the biggest I had ever felt, and the thought of my true love being pulled away from me hurt so badly that it masked the pain in my shoulder and in my head. Just then, Little Creek ran his hand over my mane and hugged my neck, and the last thing I remember was everything going black.


	6. Saying Goodbye

A month had passed since Spirit was taken away from me, and I hadn't been the same since. My physical damage had been done; the wound on my right foreleg was healing, and my head had stopped hurting after the blow I had taken; but my emotional pain wore on, and got worse each day. I couldn't imagine what kind of trouble he had gone through, and frankly, I didn't even want to think about it. Who knew if he was even alive?

My other Indian freinds had sincerely cared for me ever since my physical wounds set in, and they had done a good job healing them, but nobody could heal my broken heart. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without him, and thoughts of him ran through my head constantly. The fact that he was gone almost didn't seem real, but unfortunately, it was, and I wasn't too happy about it. My heartache got worse when Little Creek left about seven days after Spirit was taken away, and he hadn't returned since. Now both of my friends were gone, and I felt like nobody was left to comfort me, even though many others tried. It hadn't worked, and they eventually learned that I didn't want them beside me.

Spirit and I had made all sorts of plans; he had once told me that he wanted me to go back with him to his "Homeland," as he called it, but I refused. I felt shameful for leading him on and then turning his wonderful offer down, but I had been so terrified as a wild horse and so happy as a tame one that the thought of leaving my horse and Indian friends almost seemed ridiculous. Being a yearling and being alone for so long had scarred me for life, it seemed, and so I asked him to stay with me after explaining this to him. He said that he would. My heart had filled up that day, and had stayed that way until the day he was taken away from me, and then, it broke again. It just didn't seem fair.

One day, I was at our apple tree and heard someone whistle for me. It was an all too familiar whistle, but I knew I had to be dreaming. I gently and quietly cantered toward where I had heard it from. I walked through the smoke from a fire that was heating, and I saw them clearly. Little Creek and Spirit had returned.

We held each other's gaze and then, suddenly, we ran towards each other. We circled round and round and yelled out in joy and excitement, telling of how much we had missed each other. We nuzzled and looked into each other's eyes, wanting the moment to last forever. We smiled at one another, and then I once again realized that Little Creek was standing behind him. I let go of his eyes and trotted over to my best friend, burying my head into his neck and shoulders and letting him wrap his arms around me.

Spirit came over and stood beside me and nickered to me, telling me that despite his love for me, he was going to return to Homeland. I knew that he must miss it dearly, and I couldn't bear the thought of living without him any longer than I already had. I told him that I was going to come with him for this very reason, and he watched me as I looked into Little Creek's eyes. I could tell that my Indian friend knew that we were both leaving, and I said my goodbyes to him. He clutched my neck tightly and I closed my eyes, thoughts of all that we had been through going through my head.

I pulled away and he told me that I would always be in his heart, and the pain was almost unbearable at that moment. I walked back to let Spirit say his goodbye as well, and I watched them embrace each other tightly. I saw tears in Little Creek's eyes as he told my stallion to take good care of me, which we all knew that he would. My Indian friend pulled away and watched as we ran towards Spirit's Homeland, and when we reached the hilltop that overlooked half of our village, we both turned around. We watched Little Creek jump up into the air and cry out happily, reassuring us of his feelings about leaving him. We grinned and started to run towards homeland alongside each other, happy to finally be together once more, and knowing that our life ahead was happy and anything but dull.


	7. I Will Always Return

Spirit and I ran alongside each other, endless miles stretched out before us. We tossed our heads in excitement, ready to start our new life together. We only stopped galloping to sleep and eat, and even then, my heart wouldn't stop racing.

I imagined what Homeland would be like; rolling hills, blue mountains, deep valleys, beautiful waterfalls and a large herd to share it all with. I hoped that they would accept me as if they had known me forever, and Spirit had assured me that they would.

After three days of traveling through the deep west, we finally arrived at Spirit's homeland. It was absolutely gorgeous; everything I had imagined and more. We ran to a high hill and stopped quietly, and I saw before me a big herd of melancholy mares, colts, and fillies. I could tell that they had given up hope on Spirit's return.

Spirit smiled and reared up enthusiastically, neighing loud enough for everyone to hear. Their ears pricked upward excitedly and their eyes met Spirit in all his glory and happiness. He ran down the hill and I followed. Horses circled around us at every angle, the smiles on their faces growing wider as soon as they saw me. It made me feel instantly welcomed and loved.

We stopped when a beautiful palomino mare walked up to us, the lines under her eyes showing her age. She gazed at Spirit lovingly and they nuzzled for quite a while, and almost instantly I realized that it must be his mother. She nodded her head at me and I returned the gesture, delighted to finally meet her and be graced with her presence.

I looked at my stallion and saw the joy on his face and in his heart. I knew that he was overjoyed to be back at home. His eyes, wild with fire, lit up Homeland with exactly the amount of light that it needed.

And then, we ran.

We ran in a formation of at least sixty horses, Spirit leading the way. We galloped throughout the valleys and the rolling hills of Homeland, and I realized that I was now home. This was the home I had longed for all my life, with a beautiful lifelong companion and an amazing herd that I knew would accept me for who I was. I felt the empty place in my heart fill up with glee, and it was the best feeling I'd ever felt in all my years.

I heard the wind whisper to me; "It's to here, you will always return."

And I knew that it was true. 


End file.
